


Hidden Truths

by Bookemdanno98



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bromance, M/M, No Slash, Other, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookemdanno98/pseuds/Bookemdanno98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if when Wo Fat told Steve in the restaurant not to dig too deeply into his family's history there was a reason behind it... That reason being he didn't want Steve to know the truth...to know that he had a twin...and that his brother is closer than he thinks. For this information would be the end of him, for together, finally as the brothers separated long ago, their reunion would be destructive. But as Steve digs deeper truths are revealed, now all he has left to do is find his brother before Wo Fat does...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So this is also posted on fanfic.net under the same name by the name leggomygreggo 2. I really hope you like this :) i'll put the next chapter up soon as it has already been posted on FF.net. :) 
> 
> Points to acknowledge:
> 
> 1\. In this both Steve and Danny are 34 as I am using their actors real ages, so in 1st season they were around this age.
> 
> 2\. Wo Fat is the same age as the actor, 51, and I made up his older brother Lee Fat who is 5 years older.
> 
> 3\. This is kinda a AU story so all that Wo Fat has done in this story is in revenge and doesn't follow what happens in the TV show exactly.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN H5O IN ANY WAY.. WISH I DID BUT UNFORTUNATELY I DON'T :(

**_All thoughts are like this:_** _Mcdanno rules_ ** _  
  
  
Chapter 1:_**  
**_  
STEVE POV:_**  
  
My brain churns with thoughts, Wo Fat's words whizzing around my head over and over like an annoying song which wouldn't get out of my head. I didn't understand what he had meant, what would I find in my family's history I wouldn't like? Most of my family was dead and gone, my mother killed in a car crash and my father murdered by Victor Hesse.  
My grandfather died in the Pearl harbor bombing and my grandmother a few years after that. The only family I had left now was Mary.  
  
I thought, my family had no dark secrets, but now I was starting to doubt it, how many secrets could a family hide? It just made no sense, I thought I knew my family, how can there be more secrets I did not know about? Had my Father hidden more information away from me? And how does Wo Fat know and I did not? It was confusing and frustrating. What could my family have hidden away that was so important that Wo Fat was afraid that I would discover it, felt he had to threaten me to prevent this of happening?  
  
There was only one way to find out and that was to delve deeper into my family tree.  
  
With a nod to myself I swung my truck door open, speeding off with one thing on my mind. I would find this secret out sooner or later and nothing, not even Wo fat could stop me. It is now two weeks later, and I am no closer to finding out the secrets, as I was after I left the restaurant.  
  
I had ransacked my house, top to bottom in search of clues, anything my father might have left behind, even dug up the old family photos from the attic, but I had found nothing other than memories of a once happy family.  
  
I had now turned to using good old Google and the HPD databases to find anything on my family's name.  
  
I was sat in my office after a quiet day, scrolling though google searches whilst waiting for HPD to ring me back informing me whether they had found anything to do with my family.  
  
I click on the first link that popped up when I googled my name, finding an article from last month about a raid Danny and I lead to take out a drug trafficking ring. I read over the article, smiling at the picture a bystander had managed to snap. It showed Danny, gun raised as he rushed into the house after me. I had to admit the small man looked pretty badass in the tactical Kevlar he wore, the dangerous look on his face making him look fearless and combined with the fact that he held a gun pointed forwards ready to shoot, would have made any man tremble.  
  
**_*Flashback*_**  
  
_I remembered the day clearly, we had been hunting down a group of men for selling drugs and smuggling new, undeveloped and untested drugs into Hawaii. The drug killed 9 people before we raided the house the men were situated at._  
  
_It was meant to be a quick and easy mission, go in arrest the men and job done, but it seems nothing goes well for the 5-0 team._  
  
_Maybe Danny was right, danger did follow me._  
  
_It was seconds into the raid when shots were fired at us, bullets ricocheting from the walls narrowly missing my head._  
  
_It was easy to kill the first two men and I rushed forwards to take down the next. Unfortunately for me I had not been watching my sides and it was only when I felt the force of a mans body collide into my back sending me sprawling to the floor, was when I realized the loud bangs of shots coming from my right._  
  
_I swiftly stretch out my right hand, gun still in my grip and let of 3 consecutive bullets all hitting the centre of the shooters chest with each loud bang of the gun._  
  
_The sound of multiple shots echo through the house as the SWAT team came through the back of the house taking care of the remaining men, echoed loudly through my ears adding to the slight ringing sound which was relentlessly sounding in my ear._  
  
_I quickly spot Chin and Kono rushing towards the shooter I had just downed, the oldest of the cousins kicking away the gun as the youngest bends over and checks the shooter's pulse, shaking her head towards her cousin before stretching back to her normal height._  
  
_I sigh loudly, relief spreading through my body as the house fell silent, before I placed my hands on the floor and pushed up, wanting to clear the scene and finish with the days work so i could go home and enjoy a couple of beers with Danny, but as in did so,  I finally realized the weight of the body which tackled me to the floor still lay on me._  
  
_I stretch my neck, struggling to look over my shoulder and spot the familiar blonde locks which belonged to my partner, he was still and silent and I could feel the relief from earlier drain from my body being quickly replaced by dread._  
  
_"Danno?" I say panic building inside me as my brain thought the worst, did I just get my partner killed?._  
  
_"Danny!" I exclaim struggling to turn my body to face the man, my body awkwardly spinning onto my back while trying to keep hte shorter man still._  
  
_"Danno!?" I try again sitting carefully upwards and laying the blonde carefully on his back, my hands already scanning over the blonde, my larger hands trailing over his head to find a reason why he was not replying and why his eyes were closed, if he had hit his head and rendered unconscious._  
  
_"Get off me you animal" Danny's voice huffed sounding breathless and his hands grabbed onto mine pulling them away from the back of his head._  
  
_"You good Danno?" I ask my voice worried as I hoped to dear god he was not wounded, especially if he was injured saving my reckless ass._  
  
_"I got shot when I was tackling you down-" he starts his voice gasping a little before I cut in._  
  
_"Shot! Danno why did you not say anything you goof!" I say, voice panicking with fear as my hands struggled out of his grip, and started frantically scanning the smaller mans body for a bullet hole, a gaping wound weeping with crimson blood ready to steal away the closest thing I had to a brother._  
  
_"Well first off, you Neanderthal, that's my insult for you and second of all they hit my Kevlar,I'm only a bit winded. Bullets knocked the breath out of me. Nothing I can't deal with" he answers hands stiffly waving in the air as he spoke, the old habit reassuring me slightly before my brain processed his words._  
  
_"They!? Bullets?! What do you mean, their was more than one!? And winded! Danno you could have died!" I shout looking down spotting the two different holes in Danny's dress shirt, my eyes watering._  
  
_The man I viewed as a brother could have died in my arms, well on my back, for saving my life. I could have lost the most important thing in my life, he, Grace, Mary and the rest of 5-0 were the things that kept me together over the passed year. If he had not arrived in Hawaii nearly a year ago, I do not know where I would be. He kept me stable, my foundations I needed to stay together, to prevent me from crumbling to the floor._  
  
_"Babe, calm down. One bullet hit me in the chest, the other my stomach. I'll bruise at the most! I'm more worried about the rumbling of my stomach for after all you did make me miss my lunch" he joked making me sigh in relief for if Danny was joking around and thinking of his stomach I had little to worry about._  
  
_I chuckle and shake my head as I helped my wounded but not dying partner to his feet, letting him lean heavily on me as we walk towards the door we had just a few minutes before entered, reassured that  my brother in all but blood would not be dying today._  
  
**_*End of flashback*_**  
  
I was startled from my thoughts by a knock on my office door, making me jump out of my skin, nearly toppling off my seat as the sound of the door opening and foot steps traveled through my ears.  
  
"Easy there Super SEAL, its only me" I hear Danny's voice say as I look towards him, he wore a smile on his face as he walked into my office, clearly showing his amusement at my expense.   
  
"Hey, Danno" I answer as I stood stretching my long limbs, stiff from sitting in a swivel chair for too long.  
  
"I was just leaving for the night, just wondering if you need a lift?" The shorter man asked his voice warm, like when he talked to Grace.  
  
"I'm good brah, you go, I have some things to finish off. Pick me up tomorrow?" I inquire.  
  
"Only if you let me drive for the day" He answers smirking his eyes twinkling with mirth.  
  
"Oh come on Danno!" I beg making my best puppy eyed face, making a note to myself to buy Grace some shaved ice for telling me about that little trick.  
  
"Fine! Jeez" he relents after a few seconds, never being able to resist the puppy eyed face.  
  
"Your a softie you know that Danno? A big giant softie'" I comment smiling at the face he made.  
  
"I am not! I'm just giving in while I ahead, otherwise that's all I will hear tomorrow is you bitching about not being in the drivers seat. Anyway I need to go, see you tomorrow you super SEAL!" he says.  
  
"Yeah bye Danno" I reply as said man gave a little wave before turning away and closing the door silently behind him as he walked towards his office. I watch him pick up his keys, jacket and bag before he headed out giving me a final wave which i returned before disappearing out of view.  
  
I was then once more, sat in the silent abyss of my office, Chin and Kono having left hours before.  
  
I click back on the website I was looking at, before deleting my name from the search bar and typing in 'John and Doris Mcgarett' and clicking search. I wait a few seconds for the Internet to load before scrolling through what came up. Many of them were either of my mothers death, my father's death or on the heroics my dad had achieved as a HPD officer, but as I was about to click the next page a title catches my eye.  
  
**_The Hawaiian hero John Mcgarrett to be a father of two..._ **  
  
I furrow my eye brows together as I click on the site in curiosity.  
  
"The article obviously must mean me and Mary" I thought out loud as the page loaded.  
  
I was bought once more back to reality by a loud sound, this time the annoying shrill of my phone rather than the brotherly voice of Danny.  
  
I reach quickly into my pocket fishing out my mobile as it rang again, I pressed the green button.  
  
"Mcgarett" I answer.  
  
"Hey Mcgarett, its Officer Keawe, you called earlier" The man on the other side says.  
  
"Yeah, you got anything for me?" I ask desperate to known if he had found something out, anything to hint what secret had been hidden from me.  
  
"I found records of both your parents deaths. Your grandfather and grandmothers deaths and a birth certificate for Steve Mcgarett, a unnamed brother and Mary Mcgarett. It looks as if all your dads cases are also here, from when he started to until he retired. There are case files for both of your parents murders and the case file into the investigation of your grandfathers death. Other than that I couldn't find much more other than background information on your family, dating back from your great-grandfather to you today. I'll send you over all the files as soon as possible" the man says.  
  
"Thanks brah." I comment.  
  
"My pleasure, Mcgarett. I need to go, new case just got here." Was his reply.  
  
"Oright brah, thanks again" I answer.  
  
"Bye" The voice said before the line went dead.  
  
I then sat there, letting the information sink in before my exhausted brain jolted into action, something the officer said suddenly coursing through my brain.  
  
_Brother? He said brother right?_ My brain frantically asked itself, trying to process the information which had been given to me.  
  
_Birth certificate for Steve Mcgarett, a unnamed brother and Mary Mcgarett.. That's what he said...but I have no brothers..right?...its just me and Mary..._ My brain was working overdrive.  
  
It couldn't be possible. I mean my parents wouldn't have hidden a brother from Mary and I, would they?  
  
I tried to think, remember any mention of a brother, but none came to mind.  
  
My father never mentioned another child, just me and Mary, no other son.  
  
It must have been a mistake in the HPD records, someone must have recorded the information of the Mcgarett family wrong.  
  
A bleeping sound from my computer alerted me of an email, making my eyes fly to the computer screen.  
  
It was then I remembered what I had been doing while waiting for the call from HPD.  
  
On the screen the webpage had loaded and I was staring at the bold title.  
  
**_The Hawaiian hero, John Mcgarett to be a father of two baby boys._** I gasp out loud, my stomach churning as I read on.  
  
**_The local hero, who recently saved a child from a burning building, has been reported to have been seen leaving a local hospital on Saturday night with his heavily pregnant wife, Doris Mcgarett. While asked yesterday at a press conference the man revealed that he would soon be the dad of two son's. It seems it is quite the exiting time for the 32 year old detective and we wish him the best of luck with his two sons, and may he stay safe in this dangerous world._**  
  
The breath was knocked from my lungs, my eyes reading over the words again and again not believing what I was seeing.  
  
_No,no,no,no. It can't be true. I can't have a brother. It was impossible. I was the only son._ I gasp for breath, my lungs feeling as if someone had punched them as hard as they could, preventing me from drawing a proper breath.  
  
I was in a daze... Confused and hurt.  
  
How could a parent hide the fact that their children were missing a sibling?  
  
I had always thought I was missing something but it was only now I new what it was I realized.  
  
The part of my heart I thought finding love would fill was in fact because I was missing my other half, not a romantic other half but my sibling.  
  
The twin I never met, the brother I never got to have.  
  
I felt my eyes start to water at the loss.  
  
The loss of knowing I had a brother which in all of my 34 years of living I had never met, never knew about, never got to grow up with.  
  
I let a tear slip down my cheek as I mourn silently, the pain in my heart was like nothing I felt before.  
  
It wasn't as if everyday you found out you had a long lost twin brother who had been taken away years ago.  
  
As another tear made it's way down my cheeks, my brain decided it would kick into action once more, forget all the pain, and focused on a new mission.  I was going to find my brother.  
  
One way or another, I would find my other half.  
  
Now determined, my finger clicked on the next article which had my Fathers name on it, watery eyes moving over words faster than ever before.  
  
**_The local hero, John Mcgarett at a all time low as he looses a son..._  
  
** I wanted to scream at the screen. Scream at the unfairness, he couldn't have died not without me knowing him, without meeting him. I wanted to scream that it was wrong. I couldn't have lost my brother. He couldn't be gone, I would be able feel it wouldn't I?. Feel the pain of the loss of a sibling, the void growing dark as emptiness took it over, replacing the hope I felt of filling the space in my soul.  
  
I let a sob leave my lips, my heart cracking in half at the thought of my brother being dead. I try to contain the massive sobs which wanted to come out but I couldn't. I struggle to regain my composure, the mere thought of my twin making my heart bleed in pain.  
  
My eyes slowly make their way to the computer screen once more in a desperate bid to find my brother was alive.  
  
****_One of Hawaii's best detective's, today has suffered a massive blow, the father of two has become a father of one, as one of his sons has gone missing. On Friday night,merely a few hours after the youngest son was born, the oldest was taken from the hospital crib he and his brother slept on, the newly made parents blissfully unaware as thy rested from a tense and long labor. A nurse came in and raised the alarm when the oldest could not be found. The CCTV camera's caught a man, around 6ft, dark haired, tanned skin and of Chinese origin, dressed in a doctors scrub's, enter the private room which belonged to the Mcgarett family. He is seen leaving the hospital at approximately 8pm with the oldest son in his arms. The police have a suspect named Lee Fat under arrest who will be held with the charges of kidnapping and the murder of a doctor in order to get the scrubs he wore. However the police believe he had an accomplice in kidnapping the babe and are looking into any leads. The babe has not been found and if anyone sees a baby matching the description of blonde, blue eyed and wearing a blue baby grow, please call the police and inform them of what you have seen. This critical Information may mean life or death for an innocent baby who has yet had the time to live a happy life. We shall keep you informed on any developments in the disappearance of the oldest Mcgarett baby._    
  
I wanted to sob and jump in joy at the same time. To sob for I had lost a brother and to jump with joy as there was still a chance he lived.  
  
The thought fueled me and I wanted to know more and I instantly click on the next article.  
  
_The man convicted of kidnapping John Mcgarett's son has died. The man was killed in a prison fight last week as he served his third year of his 20 to life year prison sentence for the abduction of the oldest Mcgarett son and murder of Doctor Akamai Hookano. Now three years later the babe is soon to turn a child and still remains missing and the accomplice of the kidnapping still at large. Leads led the police to the mainland before the trail of where the baby boy had gone, dried up and the case still stands as a missing persons much to the pain of the Mcgarett family. Someday we hope a reunion is seen as our hearts go out to the couple who raise the remaining twin not knowing the fate of the other._  
  
I narrow my eyes as my tiered brain finally recognized the name of Lee Fat.  
  
He was the eldest brother of Wo Fat and soon it all came clear.  
  
Wo Fat and his brother for some reason, that I would figure out, had kidnapped my brother. Lee Fat had been caught, arrested, trialed for 20 years to life behind bars before being killed in prison three years later. Wo Fat had looked for revenge and took it through the murders of both my parents. He now feared me finding out I had a brother, which must have meant that said brother was alive, and I understood why he was scared. For if I found my brother, I would find my other half and with that grow much stronger as I was finally whole, two missing jigsaw piece's finally joined as brothers lost long ago.  
  
But the man had underestimated me for, now I knew, I would not stop until my brother was found, no I would rather die than live another day with this emptiness inside, the void my brother left 34 years ago when he was unknowingly to me, taken from my side.  
  
My knuckles whiten as I held the edge of my desk tightly, anger seeping from me in dangerous waves. If revenge Wo Fat wanted that is what he would get, for I was like a volcano bubbling dangerously waiting to erupt and destroy everything that got in my path to find my brother.  
  
I may not know who my twin was but I still felt the need to protect him, to find him and keep him safe from Wo Fat.  
  
Once I found him, I feared I'd never let him go, to live 34 years knowing something was missing but not being able to find it was unimaginably painful.

I loosen my grip on the desk, before letting it go completely and taking the mouse again, moving it towards the next article.

Just as I was clicking it my phone screeched once again.

I smile when I see Danny's face appear on the screen indicating it was him that was calling.

"Danno! Missed me already?" I ask surprised how easily I slipped into our usual banter, especially after discovering what I had minutes before.

I contemplate with my self for a second, wondering if I should tell him now or to wait until I knew more. However I did not get the chance to decide before his voice sounded through my mobile.

"Steve" His voice came out as a whisper and my heart rate increased at the sound

"I'm in trouble" he says, his voice hushed so quietly I nearly missed it, but my ears where trained to be sharp and I heard every word.  
  
"They got in my house" he says his voice calm but I could hear the fear behind the words.  
  
"Who are? Danny where are you? What's going on!?" I ask much more panicked than he was, my brain was on overdrive and I shot out of my seat, rushing through my office doors catching the crash of my seat hitting the floor distantly as i sped off.  
  
"I don't know. I was asleep on the couch when I heard someone knocking on the door, so I got up walked to the door and looked through the peep hole and there was four men, I think, Chinese looking, stood outside my door. They have guns Steve, I couldn't take them all out by myself so I grabbed my gun and locked myself in the bathroom." he finishes before the sound of a crash on the other end made my stride quicker "Oh god..They knocked down the door, Steve. They're looking for me." He whispers, the words making me shake in fear. Fear that my partner was going to be found by four armed Chinese men who I guessed Wo Fat had sent.  
  
"Danno, is there a window you can fit through? " I ask hoping to the gods above there was one.  
  
I was rushing towards my truck as I waited for an answer, sprinting to the vehicle before throwing its doors open, shoving the keys in the ignition and smashing my foot down on the gas, the door barely shut in time as I accelerated from the parking area and onto the road.  
  
"Hang on...urm..yes..I'm trying to open it as quietly as I can..." He said the phone suddenly going quiet for a second and I feared he had been found "Got it" he whispered before a few grunts came through my speaker and I guessed he was climbing through the window.  
  
His sounds of struggling to fit through the window carried on for a few seconds before loud bangs sounded through the device.

"Shit" Was all I heard before the struggling on the other side became more loud.

"Danno?!" I manage to exclaim. 

"They are breaking down the door, nearly out...ah!" His voice cries out towards the end of the sentence making my heart to stop.

"Danno?!" I ask, a moan my only answer.

"Danno!?" I shout my stomach sinking as I pushed my foot further down on the gas.

"Ouch. I think one of them shot me. But at least I'm out...urg..." He says making me sigh loudly in relief as his voice reassured me that he was in fact still alive.

"Okay..Making a run for my car in 3...ouch...2...1..." His voice says again, grunting as he ran.

"Nearly there, ju-..." He was cut off as the sound of a gunshot went off on the other side, the sound echoing through my mobile.

I hear a body hit the floor with a low guttural moan, the sound of the mobile falling the floor echoing tauntingly through my ears, taking me away from the only source I could get to Danny with.  
  
Then all went airily silent and I heard no more.


	2. Sometimes being a brother is better than being a Superhero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not as long as the 1st chap, soz :) 
> 
> Steve may seem a little OOC..
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I STILL DO NOT OWN THE MASTERPIECE WHICH IS HAWAII 5-0 :'(

__****  
Still in Steve's POV:  
  
"Danny!" I shout into my phone, my world turning upside down, thoughts whizzing around in fast circles as my brain imagined the scene of Danny laying on the floor eyes open and blank staring into the sky as blood pooled beneath him.  
  
When the gun shots rang through the speaker of my mobile merely a few seconds ago they made my heart stop, the sound of metal bullets hitting flesh echoing through my mind as if they where sound a scream in a cave, echoing back and forth, the sound combined with his moans so full of a pure agony, sure to be the source of many nightmares to come.  
  
The tyres squeal in protest as I turn the wheel sharply to the left, smoke trailing behind me as I take the corner down to Danny's street with extreme speed.

I pressed my foot down harder on the acceleration, till the pedal touched the floor and I cursed to myself, wishing at that moment I had Danny's Camaro, for it was much more equipped to high speeds.  
  
Danno needed me and fast and my truck wasn't getting me there fast enough and it made me want to shout in frustration.  
  
The buildings whizzed passed in a blur of colors, the darkening sky creating a dark shade in the corners of my eyes.  
  
The bright blue of day was rapidly being replaced by the reds,oranges and pinks of the setting sky. The usually gorgeous scene of the sun setting over the green Hawaiian hills and blue seas would have me staring in awe, but now it had been completely forgotten as I drove like a mad man to get Danny.  
  
I had to get to the downed man before the sun of day was replaced by the moon of night and the twinkling stars, for the darkness would only create more problems.  
  
I spot the outline of Danny's house in the distance, nearly yelling with joy at the sight, for with every second my truck rushed forwards, I was one step closer to partner. As I turn another small winding corner the smell of burning rubber traveled through the air I spot a slim black sports car race the other direction, skidding away from Danny's house as I neared.  
  
My eyes trail over the license plate, quickly memorizing the plate as I speed forwards, not caring about the car until after I got to Danny.  
  
As I look back to the escaping car, the back windows roll down and two Chinese men stick half of their bodies out of the windows, aiming their machine guns at my truck before bullets came flying into the side of the vehicle. I duck my head as the widows shatters inward under the pressure of the high speed bullets. Glass rained down on my back as I take my gun from its holster, shooting blindly at the car until it disappeared around a corner.  
  
My eyes where instantly back on the street, finding Danny's house mere meters away and I break hard, unbuckling my belt and jumping out of the truck before it fully came to a stand still. My eyes scan the area looking for my partner, eyes searching for the familiar blonde man who had become the most important thing in my life in less then a year. His front door was smashed open, half of it still stood leaving just enough space for a body to fit through. The rest of the door lay on the floor, shattered under the weight of a man as he either kicked it down or used his shoulder to cave the wood inwards.  
  
I also spotted the remains of Danny's bathroom window. Danny must have dropped from the second floor bathroom as the window was smashed and glass was scattered everywhere on the floor. The drop was not high and should not have hurt too much but the sight of blood drops on the floor worried me. I quickly walk over to the glass my eyes following the gravitational blood drops from beneath the window across the grass of Danny's small garden and towards where his Camaro was parked.  
  
It was then I spot it.  
  
A shoe less foot stuck out from behind a bush, the blonde hair just in sight and I knew instantly knew it was the former Jersey cop.  
  
"Danno!" I shout towards the still body, my feet and legs carrying my body faster than ever before in a desperate bid to get to him.  
  
My feet slip on the grass nearly falling to the floor in my rush to him, to finally be by his side, to settle my thumping heart and hug him close and to feel his brotherly embrace.  
  
"Danny!" I whisper as I fall to my knees, letting out a sob of despair at the sight of him.  
  
The blonde lay face down, crimson blood pooling around his small body already staining the luscious green grass below.  
  
He wore grey sweat pants and his favorite white Dodger's baseball shirt. He must have changed from his work clothes and settled down with a beer and food like he does every Tuesday and fell asleep while watching a game.  
  
"Danno..oh god..please.." I beg as I carefully turn the wounded man over, gently moving the man to ensure I wouldn't injure him any further before shrugging off my jacket and placing it beneath his head to keep him comfortable and stable. He looked even worse on his back. Blood, sticky and dark covered his front already staining my hands as I pried open the shirt he wore with gentle hands, cringing as I ripped the material of what was his favorite shirt.  
  
I'd have to buy him a new one, I thought to myself as I peeled the bloodies shirt away from his skin.  
  
What I saw made me dizzy. How could he still be alive? Three bullet holes marked his skin. One in his shoulder the others nestled into his stomach and just below his chest, the destructive trail the bullets left, tore into tender flesh, burying themselves potentially into vital organ's.  
  
"Oh god. Please be alive!" I pray moving quivering hands towards the mans neck, the sight of my bloodied hands making me want to puke in disgust. I was already covered in my brothers blood and it had been merely minutes since I got to his side.  
  
My fingers rested on cooling skin as they searched wildly for a pulse, any sign the man I viewed as a brother still remained with me in the land of the living. I sigh in relief as a weak and quickened pulse was felt against my fingers. The sign of life making my heart jump with joy and utter relief.  
  
But as I overcame my joy I noticed something. Something vital. His chest wasn't rising, the rise and fall of his chest nonexistent. He wasn't breathing. My brother wasn't breathing and his heart was getting weaker. Nearly to faint to feel. He was dying slowly in my arms.  
  
"No!" I gasp tears collect in my eyes as I refused to believe he was dying. "Stay with me Danno!" I shout before tilting the smaller mans head back slightly, pinching his nose before covering his mouth with mine and gently forcing air into his lungs twice, before pulling back to see if his chest rose. But it seemed luck was not on my side as his chest stayed stubbornly still.  
  
"Don't give up on me Danno" I declare before placing my hands on his chest and started to push down, pumping my hands up and down to try and make him breath. 1,2,3,4... I count in my head, trailing off as I push desperately down on his chest 15 times, before bending down once more, tilting his head, holding his nose and breathing into his mouth like the first time, before my hands find their way back to his chest.  
  
"Come on! Come on! Breathe!" I command repeating what I had done again as no response was made. I was breathing into his mouth again, trying so badly to make him breath, when a miracle happened.  
  
His chest suddenly came to life, rising and falling against my hands which still rested above his heart. A loud groan slipped from blue tinged lips as he sucked in a painful breath. I didn't know what to say so I let a sob leave my body, the usual manly, badass navy SEAL persona falling apart at the sight of Danny breathing again.  
  
I don't hesitate further as I take my phone from my pocket, hitting 9-1-1, leaving bloody finger prints on each digit before pressing down on the dial button.  
  
"S..St..Steve" Came a whispered call as the phone rang in one of my ears, the sound of his voice so quiet and vulnerable making me move into action once more. Grabbing his hand quickly squeezing it reassuringly.  
  
"I'm here Danno, I'm here" I murmur comforting both him and me.  
  
"Sto...p " he replies making my brain work again and i nearly slap my forehead when it figured out what he meant. Why I had not done it before hand I do not know but I quickly shrug out of the shirt I wore and pressed it down onto his stomach wound.  
  
He moans weakly his eye lids fluttering dangerously closed as the pain flares up and my heart stops.  
  
"No,no,no! Please stay with me Danno! I just got you back! Don't leave me again." I plead seeing his energy waver as he slips further into oblivion.  
  
"Danno?" I question as I see his eyes slip closes tears falling down my cheeks as a voice carries through my ear.  
  
"Hello sir? This is-" The voice starts before I cut in.  
  
"Hello this is Steve Mcgarett commander of the governor's task force my partner was shot, I need the ambulance at this location immediately" I say voice calm as I list off Danny's address.  
  
"Sir a ambulance has been dispatched, eta around 10 minutes" The voice says.  
  
"No I need it quicker, his breathing already stopped once. Please he hasn't got time to wait longer" I beg.  
  
"Alright commander, the ambulance will not be long" The voice says barely finishing before I hang up.  
  
"Hear that Danno?! Help is coming" I exclaim hands pressing down as much as I could on both of his major wounds. It was incredibly hard to press down on three different wounds at the same time, having to sacrifice pressing down on his bleeding shoulder to keep as much blood as I could from leaving the other two, much more serious injuries. I could feel the warm, sticky liquid seep from his body, the pure crimson caking me in red making me feel nauseated at the thought of my best friend loosing so much of the precious liquid. His once white shirt was now soaked through as blood escaped through my fingers and trailed down his sides soaking into the material of his shirt and my cargo pants.  
  
"St..Steve.I'm..m..so..tir...tired" His voice whispers, a tear making its way down pale cheeks as the sound of his voice quivered slightly as if his energy was draining and the simple task of talking was taking what little energy he had left, away.  
  
I could feel myself panicking at the thought, I couldn't live without him, he needed, no he had to live.  
  
"I know buddy, just hang on a little longer, the ambulance will be here soon" I reassure the critically injured man, and just as if the gods themselves heard me the noise of distant sirens echoed into my ears, the sound like angels to my ears. Relief flooded through me for soon help would arrive and I wouldn't be alone with my dying brother.  
  
"I...it hurts..I do...don't k...know if I..can s...stay..aw..awake" his voice was getting fainter as if he was a bird, singing as it flew away, its peaceful song dimming as it got further into the distance.  
  
"Yes you can, please Danno just a few more minutes" I plead, tears slipping down my cheeks dropping and mingling with his as I fight off the sobs which desperately wanted to make them selves known.  
  
"I...thin.k..I..can do..tha...that" he says a small smile gracing his pale face, his eyes a ghost of their former selves, the light blue, once dazzling with stubbornness, warmth and love now replaced by a depressed grey showing only pain and confusion.  
  
"That's all I can ask buddy" I reply the sound of the sirens getting closer and closer making me want to bury my head in the blonde mans neck and weep with joy.  
  
"St..Steve...if I don't make it...look after Grace..for me" His voice was getting dangerously quiet, as if he was a fire dulling as the night went on until it eventually ran out of fuel and died, ash and darkness all that remains.  
  
"No you can do it yourself, I'm not her father Danno. I can't look after her like you can" I reply sternly refusing to let the man die, refuse to let the man give up.  
  
"Pl..please..." He begs, his voice like a puppy being kicked, pain filled and desperate.  
  
"Danno, your going to live. Your going to see your daughter grow up, go to high school, college, university, get married and have children and I'm gonna be by your side every step of the way. So no giving up on me. You hear Danno!?" I answer my voice low and authoritative, almost as if demanding him not to die.  
  
"I..hear..y..ou" was all the man managed his energy diminishing quickly, too quickly for my liking. The man I looked at as a brother was fading fast, leaving me into the world of the dead and darkness.  
  
It felt like my heart was being slowly torn from my chest, the man who sneaked his way into my heart, tearing it in half as he leaves me.  
  
The pain I felt now, was more agonizing than any battle wound for I was bleeding from the inside, the mere though of him not being on this earth a torturing one for he was my other half.  
  
The thought made me gasp outloud, my breath catching as I realized...It all made sense to me now... But before I could ponder any further the sound of screeching tyres scraping the floor as the EMT's arrived made my head whip upwards, eyes following the sound to find 2 medics running towards me.  
  
"Here! My partner..he has a GSW to the stomach, lower chest area and his left shoulder. When I got here roughly 15 minutes ago he wasn't breathing so I did CPR. I can't stop the bleeding. There's too much blood..." I trail off my voice trembling out the information they would need.  
  
"Alright Sir we got this, please could you takes step backwards so we have room to work" The Male EMT who took over pressing down in Danny's wounds asked and I did what I was told.  
  
I moved from his side to his head, picking it carefully up and laying it on my lap, using my cleanest hand to stroke through his messy blonde locks.  
  
"I got you buddy" I whisper as his right hand lifted off the floor. The movement took me by surprise and soon I felt a cold hand resting on my cheek. "I...lo..love you..yo..your like my brother..I want t..to..thank you..for..eve..everyt..ing" His voice quivers, before his hand slips from my cheeks and his eyes slip closed.  
  
"Danno?" I ask taking his hand and squeezing it waiting for the reaction I never got.  
  
"Danny!" I shout tears falling faster and faster the longer he didn't respond.  
  
"No. No. No...please! Danno!" I sob feeling arms grab my shoulder as the limp body of my brother is taken from beneath me.  
  
"No Danno! Danny!" I scream as a pair of arms heaved me upwards, leading me away from Danny and towards a familiar red car, thrashing as i went, trying to get to Danny as his face disaprears as the doors to the ambulance closed.  
  
"Steve" I hear a voice say distantly, the voice not even processing in my mind as my brain thought of one thing.  
  
"Danny..." I whimper once more, never have felt grief in such a powerful quantity before.  
  
"Steve please, the EMT's are taking him to the hospital, there was no room for you..." The voice fades away as collapse into a seat blocking all from my brain as I cry.  
  
"Danno.." I sob the image of my brother dying in my arms making the drying tears fall again.  
"Steve?..he...alive.. Not dead...unconscious" where the random words of a familiar voice which my ears caught through my sobs.  
  
"Danny's alive?" My broken voice asked.  
  
"Yes Steve. He fell unconscious, the EMT's said he gave in to blood loss and exhaustion. Where heading to Queens now" A female voice replied, the sound familiar and warm and I instantly knew it was Kono.  
  
They must have been informed by the operator and arrived sometime whilst I was distracted by Danny.  
  
"Please...I need Danno" I plead, wanting to be near him, to feel his heart beat against my hands and the warmth of his body.  
  
I needed the wounded man alive for half of me would die with him.  
  
Danno had to live, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, next chapter will be up soon hopefully :)
> 
> Please Comment and all that Jazz :)


	3. Blood on his hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team arrive at the hospital...what will happen?....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! again :) New chapter for you all! 
> 
> I even included Danny's POV :)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HAWAII 5-0 :'(

**_Danny's POV:_ **

I was floating between two worlds, one dark, one light.

The light was distant almost as if it was getting further away, the dark abyss, wrapping around me dragging me further into the blackness.

I struggle to stay in the light, thrashing away from darkness's tight grip, desperate to get away.

As my struggle heightens the light becomes brighter, almost blinding as it overtakes the dark.

I feel my eyes flutter as they try to open, almost as if they were a butterfly, taking flight for the first time.

Lights. Blurring lights whizzing above, blinding me for a few long seconds as blue orbs adjusted to the bright lights.

Long strips of light rushed by and my confused brain struggled to figure out what was happening.

My eyes adjust to the light just in time to see a face pop into my vision, before the darkness once more, won the fight and I sunk into oblivion.

Floating once more between the land of the living and the land of the dead.

I could feel myself fade away, like the sun setting over the horizon.

I try, struggling with such desperation, not to sink into the blackness, but it seemed no amount of fighting would halt my way into the dark clutches of death.

My whole world is dark.

The black surrounded me like a blanket of cloudy, dark fog shutting me off from the precious light.

I was like a dehydrated man, thirsting for a few drops of light to guide my way back to the ever furthering luminous path.

I could feel the pain burning my skin almost like fire licking at my tender flesh, pulling me further into darkness.

I try to think of something other than pain and darkness, something to lead me to the light.

Grace was my sunshine. The very thing I rose for every day. She sparkled in my darkest days and glowed in my best, however it seemed even the essence of why I lived couldn't bring me back, one loud echoing 'Beep' travelling to my ears as all became nothing.

I try to scream for help, the shout of Steve's name a mere whisper as I beg for my brother’s comfort.

I wanted Grace near, for she was my life, would make everything okay with just one of her beautiful smiles.

I wanted Steve, my protector to keep me grounded, to keep me safe like he always had, to hold me tight and take away the pain.

I wanted my Ohana, too feel loved and warm in their presence, knowing my family was near.

But most of all, I wanted to live.

**_Steve POV:_ **

I felt the engine of Kono's car revving beneath me, the sound of the sirens above me blocking out the voices of the two cousins. They tried to reassure me further but I knew I wouldn't believe then until I saw him, until I could see him breathing and feel his heart beating against his chest. I breath in deeply as the image of my brother bleeding in my arms taunted me, like a nightmare playing over and over trapping me in restless slumber.

I just sat there in complete silence, staring out of the window, watching the world whiz past as I desperately tried to forget the image of Danny's body laying still on the grass, his blood seeping into the floor. My heart had stopped when he slumped in my arms, his hands going slack, his blue eyes closing as he faded away. It was as if, at that moment my world had narrowed, the colours around me becoming black and white at the thought of Danny dead.

I feel hands on my shoulders, shaking me from my thoughts, shaking me from the nightmare I was reliving over and over in my head.

I look up through teary eyes, finding myself face to face with the youngest of the two cousins.

"Steve? We're at the hospital" Kono's voice says, the words processing slowly in my head before I snap into action almost like a horse darting into a gallop as the fences keeping it back rose.

I jump from the car, nearly knocking poor Kono on the floor in my haste.

I rush towards the front doors of the hospital, nearly taking the door of its hinges as I swung them open, stepping inside, taking the distance between the doors and the reception in long quick strides, eating up the floor as I speed walk to the desk.

"Daniel Williams, where is he?" I gasp, my voice breathless from shock and exhaustion.

"Sir he's in surgery, we can't tell you any more until a family member is prese-" she started but my mouth was working before she could finish.

"I'm commander Steve Mcgarett of the 50, Danny Williams is my partner, I need to know how he is" I say my voice sharp.

"Sir please, its hospital protocol! We cannot let you know until a family member is present!" She exclaims.

"I am family!" I growl, my frustration and anger reaching its peak and toppling over the edge, almost like a balloon, blown up to its limits before popping under the pressure. I feel hands rest on my shoulder pulling me back from the cowering receptionist.

"Steve calm down! You’re not going to get to Danny this way! The woman is doing her job!" I hear Chin reason, his voice calm as he tries to talk some sense into me.

"I just want to know if he's going to be okay..I... I don't know what I'll do without him" I whisper the anger draining away, being replace by pain and grief.

It had been merely 9 months together as partners and yet, when he was ripped from my grips I found myself so lost without him.

I had become so used to having him at my side, that when he wasn't I felt as though I had lost a limb. He had grown on me faster than anyone before and had become closer to me than even Mary was.

If he died it would kill me.

I felt so terribly lost and lonely, the empty place in my heart I did not know was there before him, was once more a gaping hole, an empty space he alone could fill.

"I'm his brother. I'm supposed to have his back! And yet here he is, at deaths doors! I cannot lose him, not now that I have found him" I whisper, my voice quiet as I try to contain the quivering of my tone and the need to weep at the loss of Danny.

"Please tell me he's going to be okay" I plead, my eyes meeting Chin's as I beg my words to be correct.

"Well he better be!" Kono exclaims, tears of her own collecting in her brown eyes.

"I need to see him...please" I beg as I feel small arms wrap their way around me and I was soon drawn into a hug as Kono cries into my shoulder.

After a few seconds I feel her pull away as the poor receptionist makes her way wearily toward us.

"If you come with me I can show you the waiting room" her voice says.

"Please" I hear Chin say and before I could protest and demand to see Danny, the receptionist, Kono and Chin had already walked away leaving me to quickly follow or get left behind.

I rush forwards stumbling slightly as tears blur my vision.

I quickly slip in between Chin and Kono, the latter griping tightly at my hand, the touch giving me strength as I walk behind the receptionist.

When we finally arrive at the waiting room the receptionist simply pointed at the seats before scrambling back the way we came.

I feel strong hands guide me to a seat, my long legs complying as they trembled.

I fall into the blue plastic, my whole body quivering as the adrenaline wears away, my blood soaked hands resting on my knees taunting me, the feel of the still wet blood against my chest and my soaked jeans made my stomach churn.

I quickly stand once more rushing to the door which had a man on it, throwing open the door and shoving past a man as I rush to the toilet.

I fall to my knees, my stomach expelling what I had for lunch as the thought of Danny's blood covering my skin made me hurl.

I let the sob which crept up on me out, my chest heaving as I sob, the image of Danny's still, blood soaked body still fresh in my mind as my brain tortured me with the memory.

For that is what it was to me. Waiting to see if my brother survived was pure torture, worse than any other I had received.

I was a Navy SEAL, I was trained to withstand the cruellest of torture, but the Navy would have never prepared me for this kind of pain.

It was as if someone was reaching into my body and trying to rip out my heart.

Tear tracks stained my cheeks, the small tear drops falling to the floor as I weep for my brother, begging him to live.

The feel of two hands, the same as the ones who had led me to the seat, on my shoulders made me jump slightly, tearing me away from the Image of Danny's lifeless body.

"Steve? I got you some clothes. Let's get you cleaned up and changed, brah. A lovely nurse has told me you can use this staff issued showers." Chin's voice, calm and collected, soothed me as he helps me to stand.

"Is he going to be okay, Chin?" I ask, my voice almost sounding like a little child's.

"Come on, brah, this is Danny we are talking about! He's a stubborn man. He won't let a bullet take him out, take him away from Grace, from us. He's strong, stronger than we give him credit for. He'll make it." Chin replies his voice quivering slightly but still sounded like he believed it, making me feel better as his words calm me.

It was true Danny was one tough  _haole_  and stubborn too. If anyone could survive this, it would be him.

With that thought in mind I let Chin guide me once more down a hospital hallway before turning left and down another corridor until we get to a door.

The Hawaiian native opens the door, still guiding me into what looked like some sort of locker room.

He led me straight to the back, where the showers came into sight.

"Steve, I'll leave these here" he starts indicating to the hospital issued scrubs he was holding before carrying on "Go take a shower, I'll go back to Kono and wait for some news. Take your time, the nurse who gave me these said Danny was in surgery, so that's good" he finished.

"Yeah, okay" was the only answer I could come up with before I turned towards the showers, my hands still trembling reaches for the zip of my cargo's.

The sound of Chin's footsteps faded away, the opening and closing of a door distant as I step out of my blood soaked cargo's.

I pull down my boxers, stepping into the shower once they had hit the floor, drawing back the shower door as I went.

I stare down at my blood covered chest, my eyes watering for what felt like the hundredth time as tears fell from my cheeks, dropping onto the skin of my chest, leaving trails of tanned skin as they wash away the crimson blood.

I watch a couple more tears slide down my chest before I sluggishly reach to turn the water on, warmth instantly surrounding me as water cascades down my body, the water turning red as it swirls around the drain.

I reach for the shower pouf and shower gel, the netting of the pouf scraping against my skin as I frantically scrub, trying to get the blood of my brother from my flesh.

I didn't know how long I stood there, scrubbing away the blood but when finally, no trace of blood was left on my skin, my flesh was red.

I quickly wash my hair, having to get any trace not matter how small of Danny's blood from my body.

Once I was finished I pressed the stop button on the shower before stalling out of the cubicle grabbing the towel Chin had left on top of my clothes and towelling my body dry.

I quickly dress into the scrubs, wanting to get back to the waiting room to see if news had come on Danny's condition.

I drop my bloodied clothes in the bin on the way out, knowing ii could never wear them again, even after a thousand washes.

I quickly make my way down the corridor towards were I knew the two cousins would be.

"Uncle Steve!" I hear a familiar voice shout and I look up only to find myself nearly knocked to the floor as a small body crashed into mine.

"Uncle Steve" The voice sobbed, the sound making my heart break as I sink to my knees, clutching Grace burying my face in her hair as she cries into my neck, her small hands gripping around me.

"Shhh. It’s okay Gracie. Danno is going to be okay" I try to soothe her, finding it hard as I choke on the lump in my throat. "It’s going to be okay" I add gripping the closest thing to Danno close to my chest, my body keeping g her safe from the world, away from any danger while the man who was supposed to do so, fought for his life.

I grip her for what felt like hours, finding the comfort ii needed through my brother’s daughter, the smell of her coconut shampoo soothing.

I try to pull back, to see her face and to reassure her but she refused to relent on the tightness of her hug, so instead I stood, bringing the small girl with me.

She wrapped her small legs around my waist and buried her head further into my chest.

I move to sit on one of the blue seats, sinking into it once more as Grace, like a limpet onto a rock, clings onto me.

The seconds passed into minutes and the minutes into hours and before I knew it four hours had passed.

Grace still clung to my body, ironically like a baby monkey to its mother, but it had loosened in sleep.

Chin was sat opposite me, Kono resting on his shoulder as she slumbered the former too asleep.

Rachael, had gone home hours ago, Danny's ex having left Grace with me when the little girl refused to with her.

The woman who was so cold had used some sort of excuse about Stan before leaving, making me want to shout at her. How had Danny ended up with such a woman I hadn't a clue. At first she was kind but as Danny got closer to me and the two cousins, she became cold, almost jealous that Danny had other people in his life.

My eyes were fluttering dangerously closed, my brain exhausted both emotionally and physically.

I feel my head slump forwards, landing softly on top of Grace's which was burrowed into my neck.

I try to wake myself up but my eyes wouldn't comply, staying shut as my body fell into slumber, joining my Ohana in sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there we are! Chapter 3!
> 
> Sorry this took me a long time, I am super busy with school at the moment and have minimal time to spend writing. *cries*.
> 
> Also, I may have made Rachael sound really mean because I cant really write her as a kind person after all the shit she's put my little Danno through. Sorry if you like her, she won't be in this much, merely mentions of her.
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked! Remember comment and all that Jazz! :)
> 
> Until next time! :)


	4. There's always a storm before a rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Danno's doctor....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's the next chapter all! Whoo! XD Oh and just so you know I have no medical knowledge just made it up mostly.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I STILL DO NOT OWN H50 :'(

A man wearing blue scrubs, washes away the last of the blood which stained his hands and arms, the crimson colour swirling like a tornado down the drain as he scours his tanned skin.

Tiered, haunted eyes look back at him through the mirror, the pale green eyes full of relief and pain as he ducks low using his hands to pour water in his face, refreshing himself for what was to come.

He lets out a shuddering breath, the thought of nearly loosing another patient a painful one for the young doctor.

He had been standing at the nurse's station waiting for his next patient when two paramedics burst through the door, pushing between them a gurney where a man lay, still and bleeding.

The man rushed forwards, gasping at the sight of so much blood, the amount unbelievable and he was shocked the man still breathed.

The paramedics quickly filled the doctor in, pushing the gurney all the while, their faces determined to save the man who lay at deaths doors.

The doctor was astonished when the paramedics listed his name, his eyes growing wide in realisation.

The man who he was to save was none other than Daniel Williams, Five-0's very own Jersey _haole._

The doctor had heard great things about the blonde man, even having a personal account of the blonde's heroism.

He owed the Jersey born detective so much, the dying man having saved both his sister and his niece, risking his own life to take down a robber nearly six months ago. Even getting himself injured as he dove to save his sister from a bullet, the fast moving metal ending in the detectives shoulder instead of his sisters head.

The doctor shouted for assistance, three nurses running his way as the doors to a medical bay flew open, taking them into a surgery room.

The doctor and the three nurses, combined with the two paramedics quickly transfer the short man to a medical bed, trying so carefully not to jostle the man and cause him more pain.

The doctor worked fast, quickly cutting away what remained of the man's blood soaked shirt revealing the true intensity of the man's injuries.

Three gaping holes, spitting deep red blood meets the doctors eyes, making his heart quicken in fear.

He would have to move quicker than ever before for the blonde man had not much time left, the blood coming out too fast, draining his body too rapidly for him to stop.

The doctor barks off orders, quickly getting into action as his hands move above the two lower bullet holes, trying in vain to stop the bleeding whilst the nurses set everything up, quickly attaching a IV and the heart monitor before applying an oxygen mask onto the man before moving to help the doctor.

The doctor grabs what would be needed before getting to work, the nurses desperately applying pressure on the other wounds as the doctor digs out the first bullet.

Seconds tick by into minutes and with every gruelling minute the blonde man slips further and further into deaths arms, the singular note of the heart monitor signing his departure from the land of the living.

"No. Detective, stay with me!" The doctor exclaims as he moves starting CPR in a bid to make the blondes heart beating once more.

"C'mon, C'mon" He mutters to himself, his arms burning as he pushes down onto the mans chest again and again.

"Don't give up, please" The doctor whispers, knowing the death of the detective bellow him would destroy his partner, his team, his daughter, the whole of Hawaii even.

The doctor grunts with effort, his chest heaving with breath.

"Doctor he's gone" A nurse comments trying oo pull the doctor away from the pronounced dead detective.

"No I refuse to believe it" the doctor shouts, his arms burning under the pressure of trying to pump the blonde mans heart back into life.

The doctor, so desperate ignored the feeling of the mans ribs giving way beneath his hands and instead kept his movement regular and strong in a bid to bring the man back from the dead.

His breathing came out fast and harsh as if he had just run a marathon but he ignored his tiredness and pushed on reworded with the sudden beeps on the heart monitor.

"He's back! Oh my gosh..." A nurse whispers but the doctor ignores her demanding quickly for e equipment he would need to keep the man alive, to stop him from crashing and to slip into deaths dark grasp.

The doctor worked tirelessly, an hour ticking into to two and then three until finally four hours later he had three silver bullets in a metal bowl and a stable patient who's heart was steady and his breathing even.

The doctor, feeling exhausted checked over his work for what must have been the hundredth time, checking he had treated all his wounds, that his patients stiches were perfect and his minor wounds bound and cleaned and that the blonde detective rested peacefully and safely under his and the nurses watch.

The doctor once he checked on the man once more, just to be safe, headed to the doors which lead to the waiting room using his keycard to get through the doors which lead to the detectives family.

As he stepped into the waiting room he was met with with a shocking scene.

Two Hawaiian natives were sat on one side of the room, the female nearly curled into the man's side, her head resting on his shoulder as they both slept.

But the scene which was most shocking was the sight of what looked like a eight year old girl, wrapped around the well known 5-0 leader, the said man looking innocent as he gripped her close in their sleep as if she was his lifeline. It was shocking to see the big scary, hard ass, ex-Navy SEAL so peaceful and dear he say it, gentle, after all from what the doctor had been told, the man was a badass who dangled people off building's and could kill you with his pinky finger.

He let himself look at the family of four before looking away, not knowing what to do. He wanted to wake them and tell them how their friend was alive but at the same time wanted to leave them oo sleep, knowing his patient wouldent be awake for at least another 12 hours and that the four people needed their rest especially now it was nearly midnight. With that in mind the doctor made a decision to leave them sleeping whilst he cleaned himself up, remembering quickly in his rush to deliver the good news, that he had not change from his blood soaked scrub's and his hands were still stained with crimson.

The doctor stalked off quietly, ensuring not to make a noise before rushing to the doctors locker room and to get hi self clean of the detective's blood.

And that was how he found himself staring at his own face through the mirror water dripping down his strong face before he wiped them away with a towel.

He quickly shoves on a clean shirt, still shirtless from his earlier shower as he struggled to get the dried blood from his skin and had to scrub his hands raw over the sink to do so.

With a final look in the mirror, deeming himself presentable, the man once more started his trek to the waiting room to break the good news to the awaiting family.

The doctor strode confidently through the familiar halls quickly making his way to the waiting room.

The man uses his key card once more to open the doors, pulling them over, a sense of deja vu coming over him as his eyes land on the still asleep family of his patient.

He walks quietly over to the man he knew was in charge, feeling so guilty as he would also wake up the slumbering girl who looked so peaceful and youthful in her sleep.

"Commander McGarrett" the doctor murmurs softly trying to get the tall mans attention, but when said man barely twiches he tries again.

"Commander McGarrett, wake up" He says louder this time and before he could utter any more attempts, hazel, green like eyes snap open.

_**Steve POV:** _

My sleep was full of nightmares, my brain conjuring the most heartbreaking of scenes.

A man who's blonde hair was so familiar, lay on the green grass below his arm wrapped around his daughter as they gazed into the night sky. I could see myself, sitting next to them, my smile wide and eyes warm as I looked apon the father and daughter, my heart warming at the sight of my brother and his daughter so happy and relaxed.

Blue eyes met mine, the ocean like orbs smiling with such warmth my heart melted, the look so loving and I couldn't help smiling back, feeling the brotherly bond between us strengthen with just one shared look.

But the scene suddenly turned dark, the warm happy eyes turning fear filled as they look apon something I had not seen.

My eyes turn and my heart stops, shattering.

Wo Fat stood meters away, a gun raised and pointed at my brother.

"No!" I desperately shout, lunging forwards, but it was too late.

The shot echo's through my brain, the bullet as if slow motion as my eyes follow it all the way until it sank into my brothers chest, making him jerk as it hits, another two following as he hits the floor.

"Danno!" I shout, my body ready to get to him, but I found myself stuck in place and unable to come to his aid.

I watch so very helplessly as Wo Fat moves forwards, my body shaking with my sobs as the gun is raised again shooting my brother in the head.

I sob, I scream and I fight, desperate to get to my brother but it seemed I was to only watch his lifeless body as his precious daughter cries over it her body covered in his blood as she curls into his side, the sight making my heart bleed and break, never to be fixed.

"Commander McGarrett" A voice says and I look up finding nothing but a daughter mourning her father.

"Commander McGarrett, wake up" The voice says and with that my brain finally lurches into action and my eyes are instantly on the voices owner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun. Dun. Duuuun!
> 
> Cliff hanger! You'll have to wait until next chapter for Steve's and the team's reactions!  
> Thanks to everyone who is supporting this fic it means the world too me!  
> Remember to leave a comment and all that jazz!


	5. The Doctor's visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doctor brings Steve news. Will it be good or bad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy guys! Sorry for the delay! I've been busy as of late :'(
> 
> DISCLAIMER: 'I hana 'a'ole pono'i H50 ( I do not own H50) XD

_"Commander McGarrett, wake up" The voice says and with that my brain finally lurches into action and my eyes are instantly on the voices owner._

My body lurches forwards almost to quickly to catch the small body of the little girl who was curled onto my lap, hands gripping my shirt as she slept, but luckily the years of being in the NAVY had made my reflexes lightening fast and I quickly wrap an arm behind her small back to stop her tumbling to the floor.

As I make sure the little girl was safe and secure against me once more, her eyes still closed in peaceful slumber, I turn to the voice of the man who woke me once more.

"Hello, Commander my name is Nohea Kekoa. And I am the doctor attending to Detective Williams." The doctor introduces himself, his voice quiet and gentle, almost a whisper as if he was trying to remain as quiet as he could for the sake of the three people who remained asleep. For that alone i felt myself liking the doctor, for he made sure not to wake the others who were surely exhausted and deserved the nap.

The doctor was young and tall with tanned skin. He was obviously a native to Hawaii and had dark brown, nearly black hair and dark eyes to match it, with a strong jaw line and a comforting smile. He was lithe but strong and had broad shoulders to go with it.  
  


"How's Danny, Doc?" I ask, voice terse and worried as I look into the doctors eyes, waiting for him to tell me my brother was dead and gone.

"At the moment, Commander, Detective Williams is stable. He crashed on the table once while in surgery but after we got him back everything went smoothly. We removed a total of three bullets from his body with the chest wound being most critical. The bullet missed his heart by mere inches, a little further up and we wouldn't be having this convocation. The bullet in his stomach was miraculous a through and through and missed all his major organ's. His shoulder too, was a minor gunshot wound and should heal rather quickly. We are more concerned about the chest wound than anything else. We also found some cuts from glass in his hand and legs which we had to flush of glass. He also has some minor bruising from a small fall and the CPR he received. Otherwise, Detective Williams is recovering and is in a very stable condition." The doctor finishes.

"So he's going to be okay?"I ask, desperate to be reassured that Danno would make it through.

"With some time, Yes. In fact i'm very optimistic that he will be awake by twelve. He'll be in pain and will be confused but i'm hopeful that he will be able to talk coherently but I would recommend laying off taking his statement until he has had more time to recover. Maybe until Sunday morning, he should be stronger and more able then" The doctor says, voice soothing my worries.

"Thank you" Was all I managed to get over the lump which had grown in my throat, the overwhelming sense of relief rushing over my body at his words.

"No need to thank me, I have done nothing he has not already done for me." The doctor replies, almost cryptically as my eyes snap towards his face questioningly. "He saved the only family I have left a while ago, took a bullet for my sister and saved her and my niece. I owe him so much more than what I have done for him"

I was shocked at his word's. Of course I knew Danny was selfless and had done something like this many times before but to hear it from someone who the action was held dearly too was just amazing. The pure thankfulness and gratefulness in the doctors eyes were astounding, here stood a man who saved lives daily, in utter gratification for a man he did not know, a stranger, who risked his life for the two people he cherished most about in life.

The situation made me proud of Danny, that he bought such relief to a man who could have lost his sister and his niece, could have lost.

I was bought out of my thought when the small body resting on me started to shuffle around and soon enough a small voice travelled to my ears.

"Uncle Steve?" Grace's voice was muffled and sleepy.

"Right here Gracie" I reply, my hand's automatically moving along her back in a soothing manner.

"Danno?" She whispered, looking up, brown eyes meeting mine, the hopeful look she gave me making my heart melt.

"He's going to fine, Gracie. In fact look behind you, Doc here just told me Danny is sleeping but he may be awake by lunch" I relay the information the Doctor told me, leaving out the parts which included Danny dying and taking bullets from his body, knowing it would just make Grace worry more.

"Really?" She asked, this time her puppy like eyes were turned to the Doctor who still stood, patiently waiting.

"Yes it is. Your Father is resting at the moment, gathering his strength before he can wake." The Doctor answers, his voice soft, his eyes matching his tone as he looked down at the little girl, surely being reminded of his niece. "Oh, my name is Nohea if you wish to call me that" He adds, sticking out his hand for Grace to take, which she did.

"I'm Grace. This is Uncle Steve" She motions towards my face nearly taking out my eye before gesturing over to the still slumbering cousins "And that's Uncle Chin and Aunt Kono" She finishes taking back her hand when the Doctor pulled away, her small hand grabbing onto my shirt instantly as if it was a lifeline.

"Thank you for introducing me, Grace. But I must get back to work now. If you wait here I will send a Nurse down with food and drink shortly. I will be back as soon as I've dealt with my other patients, we can go see you Father then. Does that sound good?" The Doctor questioned, smiling at Grace reassuringly.

"Mmmhmm" Was Grace's only reply, her face having been burrowed back into my chest.

"Okay, I'll get to that then" He said with a nod towards me before turning around and heading towards a pair of double doors.

"Doc?" I speak quickly, making Nohea stop and turn.

"Yes commander?" He answered, eyes on me.

"Danny wouldn't want you not to be thanked just because he saved your Sister and Niece. So Thank you for saving him. It means just as much to me as it was to you when he saved them" I declare, voice breaking at the thought of losing the man he viewed as a brother tore his heart in two.

"I..I..You're welcome" Was all the Doctor said in reply before turning and leaving. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that it. I know it was really short but school is keeping me really busy at the moment so please just bare with me XD 
> 
> Please keep on commenting and leaving Kudos! I love hearing what you guys think and that people are enjoying the fic!
> 
> Any way.. Thanks for reading. :)
> 
> \- Bookemdanno98 x

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the first chapter, the next will be up too. 
> 
> please leave comments and all that jazz :)


End file.
